I really Like Hazmat Suits
by fleurelise94
Summary: Well Danny's ruined his Suit, he asks Sam to help him make a new better one! Something occurs, Sam is caught wearing Danny's old suit, whats gonna happen? Will sparks fly, or will Danny's haywire Ghost Powers instead! Read and find out! Rated T For Safety, P.S I don't Own DP! One-Shot.


**Hey Guys, Im back! But with another story...WEEE..IDK it just came to me when I was browsing across DeviantArt...**

**oh well.**

**I Don't own Danny Phantom or other characters they belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**Hazmat Suits...**

Danny had been flying around all night, fighting multiple ghost and shoving them all into the Fenton Thermos... He was getting tired, I mean really tired...enough to change back behind a tree and fall asleep on the park bench b the water fountain...Only ehehhe he was sleepier than he thought. The halfa never changed back! So everybody that was on a midnight stroll saw the one and only Ghost Teen Hero 'Danny Phantom' Sleeping on a park bench.

The Halfa awoke to a prodding feeling in his arm, he brushed it off as nothing, until it was there again only stronger along with a small voice.

"Mr Phantom..."

'Phantom?! what the...' Danny thought opening his eyes, only to jump back in shock to see a small little girl with a red puffy head of hair staring right into his eyes. He gave a shount and rolled off the bench and onto the grassy ground.

"Gah! Don't startle me like that little lady..." Danny said Regaining his footing and checking himself over.

'Darn it! I forgot to change back!' He thought looking down seeing he was still in ghost form, the little girl pulled out a pen and a tiny green notebook."Mr Phantom, im a huge fan, ive always wanted to meet you, can I pwease have an autograph?" The girl looked at Danny pleadingly.

'Guess it couldn't hurt.' Danny smiled and carefully took the pen and notebook fro m the girls petite hands, He quickly looked back at the girl who was grinning like a Dork, this made Danny smile.

"So what was your name?" Danny asked kneeling down to be eye level with the girl.

"Harper." She said looking into Danny's Neon green orbs, She sighed at the colour.

Danny began to write some stuff down only he read it out aloud too.

"To my good fan, Harper, stay strong, and Go Ghost!" He said writing part of his catch phrase, he doodled a little DP symbol on the side and marked his Signature. Handing the notebook and pen back to Harper, she squealed with delight and ran up to Danny giving him a big hug.

"Thank you so much Mr. Phantom, Ill treasure it forever!" She let go smiling, Danny returned the hug and set Harper on the ground.

"You better get back to your parents, there probably wondering where they are..." Danny said with a concerned look on his face and he was right so Harper nodded and once again said thank you and ran off to find her mum and dad... Danny watched as the little girl ran away with the notebook clutched to her chest as if it where heart and soul, (Ill bet shes a mini Paulina one day)

Danny looked down at his Hazmat suit, finally how much damage he took last night, He was coved in dirt, dired blood, mud, ectoplasm and other little things, his boot was a little bit tattered, and he had a rip along the torso of his suit.

"Suffering Spooks, I need Sam to help me fix this mess!" He said taking off into the air heading straight for FENTON WORKS, good thing his parents were at a Ecto-Convention in Utah.

He landed in his room a few minutes later, taking the suit off and laying it on his bed, he opened his drawers to grab an old pair of black jeans, white skin tight tee shirt and a black DP hoodie Sam had him personally made. He threw them on just to keep himself covered while his suit was out of action, it was rare for his suit to be reduced to such...rags! Danny sighed in disapointment, looking back upon the suit that was his, it was a really good suit but it seem rather outdated...'Maybe Sam could help design a better suit' Danny thought hopefully.

Danny reached for his cell on the bedside table, and had Sam on speed dial, in two seconds flat...Sam had little hobbies and such like reading, poetry but She was really good at design!

{Ring! Ring!...Ring! Ri-}

"Hey Danny, Whats going on?" Sam asked almost picking up the phone instantly. Danny smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Sammiee, my suits kinda ruffed up again, I don't really want it but maybe you could come over and we could work on a new design?" Danny asked hopefully also using the pet name for Sam when they were not around Tucker or others.

"Sure! Id love to help ill be there soon say 15-20 mins?" She beamed.

"Awesome ill have most of the materials ready for it once you get here!" Danny smirked, awesome!

"Okay see you then Danny"

"Cya!"

The call ended and Danny threw his phone on the bed flying yes flying down the fall in his ghost form, to the spare room to get the hidden materials for the suit, he opened the walk in closet and found a box saying 'Spandex For Hazmats' In bold marker, he picked it up and flew back to his room, Then he flew down to the storage unit in the kitchen to find the portable sewing machine his mum owned, atleast Sam knew how to use those dang contraptions!

It was a bit heavy but thanks to Ghost powers Danny took it up the stairs with ease, He snatched a few clothing markers, and design papers from a sewing box in the storage unit while he was there. He didn't want to waste his time with Sam, once they were done he would entertain Sam in some way or another, so He quickly prepared a small garden salad for Sam and a fizz pop soda, and for him a simple ham and cheese sandwhich with a fizz pop soda, he even added Sams fav salad dressing to the salad just how she likes it! Such a Gentleman!

With hands full he made his way up the stairs and placed the goods on the mini table he had beside his bed, hooked up the machine ready for Sam. Just as he was done the doorbell rang, He grinned like a massive dork, 'Shes here' He thought smiling happily.

He sped down the stairs and swung the door wide open to see Sam with a small bag and a book.

"SAM!" He said excitedly as she walked in past him smiling..

"DANNY!" She drops all the stuff on the floor and goes in for a hug, which Danny gladly returned they stayed like this for minutes, no matte how much they never addmitted their feeling for one another, they took any opportunity to get close.

"Ive got everything ready up stair and some food too, come on" Danny said picking up Sams bag and book.

"Awesome, so what did you have in mind for the suit?" She said trailing behind him thinking of new possible designs for the suit

"I dunno that were I was hoping you would come in" He said smiling he placed Sams bag next to his old suit lifting it up to show her the damage, she cringed at the amount of blood still on the suit, she took it from his icy hand and had a good look at it.

"I think we need to remeasure your size, you've had this for a while now, needing you know bigger sizes?" Sam said comparing his build to how tight the suit was. She was right he had gotten a bit bulkier since the accident, and she liked it...

"I guess your right" Danny said floating cross legged in the air. Sam placed the suit on the bed and she opened her bag, she removed a rolled up ball of black and white spandex and a tape measure. "Well I made this spare a week or two ago but I think we will just use it as a base for starters" Said Sam unravling the spandex pile to reveal a replica of his old suit...She placed it on the railing of his bed and she wrapped the tape measure around her hand... she stood waiting for something...

"Danny I can'y get proper measurments if your wearing all those baggy jackets as if it were winter!" She said smirking Danny paled a bit, he slowly removed the jacket and white shirt to show his not very noticable abbs, and scars ridden across his torso, Sam wrapped the tape measure around his waist and other parts of his arms and neck then writing them all down in her book, Danny just stood there blushing a little bit, at one point he might look like a red stop light!

Sam took notice in this, and smirked, poor thing must feel embarassed to the max right now, LETS MAKE IT WORSE!

"Pants..." Sam said not looking up from her book...

"Huh?! He asked bewildered 'SHE WANTS ME TO TAKE THEM OFF TOO!?'

"Pants, off so I can measure the right lengths, stupid..."

He blushed beet red, but did as he was told, He was wearing his white boxers with, Red polka dots eheheheheh...

She could still see Danny was in discomfort, time to mess with him...

"Nice Boxers" She said smirking, he turned even redder in embarassment, if she kept this up his powers would probably go haywire!

Then she started to mesasure around his lower waist, he just stood there dumbfounded allowing himself to take this mental abuse, she was so close she could feel the chill raidiating off of Danny! She leaned towards his face a little bit more! Jesuse OC much! Flirtiously she finished measuring Danny and as he turned around to put the jeans and shirt back on she quickly got the tape measure and whipped the back of his leg, causing him to fall over and yelp in suprise...Sam couldn't contain her laughter as he tried getting up but she sat on his back and giggled like a little girl.

"Saaaaaam Get off of meehhhh!" Danny whined still half naked...

"Hmm lemme think...Nope." Sam deadpanned, this made Danny think a bit...'Duh! Ghost Powers.." He quickly flipped over so them Sam then yelped and was now on her back and Danny atop of her and tickling her...uh-oh it couldn't end well.

She chortled in laughter It was a big weak spot for Sam whn it came to tickling, only Danny knew she was ticklish...'hahah sucked in Sam' Danny smirked triumphantly!

"AHHAHHAHAH-DANNY-STOP-AHAHAHAH" She continued to laugh uncontrolably...she needed a way out and fast, so she did the only possible thing!

Gave Poor Danny a wedgie!

She grabbed the back of his white and red polka dot boxers and yanked them up resulting to Danny not tickling Sam but reaching for his backside after yelping and falling atop of Sam, she rolled him off and jumped up running to the corner of the room and grabbing the tape measure as a defence. Danny got up and regained his composure...his butt hurt, alot :(...

"Okay, Okay that enough lets just get working" Danny chuckled picking up the jeans and getting them on quickly Sam smlied evily, 'ill get you back again Fenton' She thought grabbing her sketchbook and began drawing out designs...

TWO HOURS LATER-

The two teens where on the floor cross legged sitting in massive piles of scrapped up doodles of danny in his suit with different designs and decals on them, either maybes or rejects...they finally found the right one!

It was a simple design, it was almost like the old suit except they made the white collar fully black and they added fingerless gloves with a more droopy belt that hung to the side a bit, it was perfect!

"Well we better start working on the actual thing if we want you out and about" Sam said grabbing the box of spandex and other little materials...

"Danny could you fly over to Wal-Mart (LOL WUT) And get me this list of thing im not sure we would have enough material for the suit" Sam said pleadingly Danny couldnt resist that look now could he?

"Okay I maybe a while you know hoe slow I am finding stuff like this" He said with Sam passing him the list, he floated up into the air and phased through the roof leaving Sam to do her work...

An hour had passed and Sam had already done yet Danny wasnt back yet...why? HOW SHOULD I KNOW IM JUST THE AUTHOR!... Sam sat proudly looking at her creation, 'I should do stuff like this more often' she thought proudly...

she looked around the room 'jesus I made a mess!' She began cleaning up until she stumbled across the spare hazmat she brought over, she was practically Dannys size! Being the 'small petite boy' Danny was, she had an idea... Danny wasn't back yet...sooo.

She began taking her skirt, top, boots and tights off, she slipped on the spandex, it was a bit tight but it fit well. Sam walked up to the mirror in Dannys room, she actually looked pretty good in the suit for her composure...It brought out her curves a little bit, she looked at the DP sticker in the center of her chest, she peeled it off and set it aside...She never noticed that Danny had flown in invisibly about ten minutes ago watching the whole plot unfold...

-10 MINUTES EARLIER-

DANNY POV

Man that had me wiped, shopping im leaving to Sam next time, Danny thought flying up to the window of his bedroom and phasing in...he stopped dead in his tracks, catching a glimpse at Sam, she was holding the spare suit she made a week ago...

'Im gald I have a friend like Sam, but gosh shes just, wow!' Danny thought silently placing the bags in the closet so Sam didn't see, she came out invisibly to see Sam...getting...undressed...oh boy!

Danny couldn't help but look, as she put the suit on...'What is she doing?' Danny thought as he watched the scene unfold...

'I think im gonna get a nosebleed...' He thought deadpanning, Sam was looking at herself in the mirror in the suit, and she peeled the sticker off! Danny had a full veiw of her muscles through the tight spandex, and...Dat...Booty...

'Yup here comes the nosebleed' Danny needed to find a way to make himself know without getting weird stares from Sam, Eh ya know what! Screw it...

Danny wanted revenge on Sam for that wedgie so he did the first thing that popped into the teens mind, he turned visible right behind her, tackled her to the floor yelling "SWIGGITY SWOOTY IM COMING FO DAT BOOTY!" They both landed on the floor in an awkward position Sam yelping in suprise until she saw it was only Danny.

"Danny!, don't do that you gave a heart attack" Sam swatted playfully at Danny still wearing his suit..

"I see you have found interest in my old suit?" He smirked

"Yeah so! its not yours anymore Inviso-Bill" She said smirking Danny was getting naughty and Sam could see it.

"I don't like it! It needs to come off..." He said reaching for the zipper Sam rolled away

"Not happenin' Buddy" She smirked pouncing on him, they where in a battle now, Danny kept reaching for the zipper but Sam swatted his hand away each time.

"Come on Sammy-kins I want my old suit back to hang up in my closet as a spare..." He whined Fakingly, Sam got angry because he used her hatted pet name!

"Oh what about you! If this comes off so do those baggy clothes" She smirked triumphantly he wont do it hes to much of a wuss...

WRONG!

"Okay then, you first" Danny smirked...Shit!

"Uh no you!" They started arguing again

the words came out like a trumpet and the battle pounded like a Drum, wrestling, swearing, they were yeah...bonding...getting closer and closer as the afternoon progressed, it was now dark outside and the two became fairly exausted, or so one of them thought.

The two teens were sticky with sweat and panting on the floor, man wrestling in a sticky suit can we tiring sam thought...

they both lay on the floor next to one another breathing hevily, Danny turned to look at Sam, he chest was heaving up and down...(Im not dirty minded ok its just how it goes)

Danny took the opportunity he jump ontop of Sam and gripped the zipper and got it about three inches down until, Sam slapped him...the sudden inpact made in fall right atop of her again and his lips crashed right into hers.. they both stayed like that wide eyes...eventually they both didn't care, they just lay ther lips locked and silent...until they broke apart for air..

Danny looked into Sams eyes with hope, and fear...'Please don't say nothing happened'...

"I liked that" She smirked

"Want another" He raised an eye brow, She didn't have to say yes or no, he just did go in for it again.

Well officially no longer clueless T^T

They broke apart and looked at one another.

" so what does this make us?" Danny asked still abit shaken.

"A couple dumbass, you gonna try the new suit or do I have to try it muself" Sam said smirking.

"Ill try it, you can keep that suit, looks better on you" Danny smirked pulling the zipper back up...

And das how da scene unfolds...

EXTRA!

Three weeks later-

" Come on Sam hurry up and show us what your costumes is!" Tucker said waiting with Danny outside Sam bedroom, it was Halloween and they where doing there last year of trick or treating, the door swung open to see Sam in the hazmat suit Danny allowed her to keep, she smirked at her boyfriend than Tucker.

"Lets go!" She grabbed Danny's hand and they walked out the door with Tucker trailing behind them...

"I really like Hazmat Suits" Danny said kissing Sam on the cheek.

**Well that hurt my arthritus, a fair bit but ish done :D lemme know how I did with this One-shot I for one think its pretty good for my first one :P Ill have the next Chapter of Trapped in Amity Park up in a few days, ive got doctors appointments all over the place this upcoming week...Take Care Guys - Fleur.**


End file.
